


Innuendos

by deaan



Series: Deaan's Collection of Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, My First Smut, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaan/pseuds/deaan
Summary: You can’t help but spout sexual innuendos at random times, the third time you do it accidentally, it riles Dean up to the breaking point
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Deaan's Collection of Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219400
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> This was certainly fun to write! Hope you like reading it too Xx

“Oh shit!” Sam spits out the coffee, his hands immediately reach out for the bottle of water.

“How can you two even drink it? It’s boiling hot!” He exclaims as he looks between you and Dean chugging the coffee like it was nothing. Both of you just shrug in response.

A light bulb goes off in your head, devilishly smirking, you lock your eyes with Dean, “I don’t know Sammy, did you try blowing?”

It’s Dean’s turn to almost spit the coffee out, but he somehow manages to keep it in. Your smirk is replaced by an evil grin as you continue to innocently sip your coffee.You lick your bottom lip when you notice him staring at you with a glint in his eyes.

Sam doesn’t realize the double meaning behind your words until he notices the looks you and his brother are exchanging. He scrunches up his face in disgust as he groans, “Get a room you two!”

* * *

All three of you have focused your binoculars on the victim’s house as you sit in the backseat of Baby, trying to hide from the streetlights across his house.

You’re keeping an eye on a person who you suspect to be the next victim.

The guy has just come out of the shower with only a towel covering his modesty. It’s clear that he doesn’t know that someone is spying on him since he lets the towel drop, letting you all get an eyeful.

You gasp and let go of the binoculars and the boys seem to do the same and in a hurry, Dean’s accidentally hits the horn before falling out of the car, making you and Sam jump. Silence returns to the area as you wait with bated breath to see if anyone from the neighborhood wakes up. You burst out laughing when no one does.

Your brain decides that it’s time to make everyone uncomfortable, so before you can stop yourself, the words slip out of your mouth. “At least he has a big package.”

The Winchesters stare at you, and you being the shameless person that you are, smile broadly at them. Sam is the first one to break. He rolls his eyes and turns his head to look at the front, prompting Dean to snort and give you a thumbs up to which you respond with a wink.

* * *

The third time you don’t even mean it that way, but it fetches you the best result out of them.

You’re pretending to be a newly married couple, just stopping to spend a couple of nights at a hotel. Sam gets another room like he has been doing since you and Dean got together, but this time it’s also not to arouse any suspicion.

You’re there to investigate a case in which married men keep disappearing from the hotel, and you think that it has something to do with the bar, so you put on a sexy, little black dress as Dean trades his plaid shirt for a simple but tighter-around-the-biceps T-shirt, making you smack your lips to which he chuckles. He gives you a grunt of appreciation when he sees what you’re wearing before pulling you out of the room.

You’re fiddling with your ring as Dean is talking to the bartender with his hand on the small of your back, his palm touching your skin because of the backless dress, trying to get as much information as possible from him as the ring falls off for the fifth time since this morning. 

You groan in annoyance and get out of Dean’s hold to pick it up. He looks at you in concern as his hand wraps around your waist when you stand up, checking if something was wrong. You pout, pointing at the ring on your finger, “Sorry, it just keeps slipping out.”

His grip on you tightens and your eyes widen as you realize what you said. Blood rushes to your face, you bite your lip in embarrassment as you look down, the darkened expression on your boyfriend’s face goes unnoticed.

* * *

You’re back in your room, removing your heels with one leg on a chair which causes your dress to hike up a little, drawing Dean’s eyes to your exposed skin as they move up your body. 

And suddenly your back is hitting the mattress causing you to bounce a little. Dean’s hands cage you against the bed as he leans over you.

“This dress looks so sexy on you sweetheart,” he whispers in your ear, his teeth tug at your ear, making you moan, “but I can’t wait to rip it off your body.”

His lips start leaving small kisses on your neck with his hands on your stomach before they start to work their way upwards. He captures your mouth in a sloppy kiss as he caresses your breasts before his left hand is suddenly holding your wrists tight and his other hand moves south, his fingers feel the dampened cotton of your panties. “So wet for me already sweetheart?” He rasps, his voice more gruff, to which you tremble and whimper, “Uh-huh.”

He rubs his hands at your clothed core, drawing a moan from you, his mouth now sucking on the sweet spot of your neck, “The bartender almost got a show of what’s mine when you bent down to pick the ring. It was all a ruse, wasn’t it? You wanted to rile me up.”

You open your mouth to say otherwise, that the ring really wasn’t your size, but before you can get a word out, he puts his lips on yours, effectively silencing you which you definitely don’t mind.

Dean’s kisses always adapt to whatever setting you’re in. He had given you a chaste one when you had to sell the act to a nun.

But right now his lips are an outright sin as they capture yours, plump and chapped but oh so rough against you, and you feel yourself giving in, accepting whatever he says if it means that he’ll keep going on.

He lets your hands go, positioning them behind his neck as he removes your panties in one swift motion before he puts a finger inside you, making your back arch and he pumps it twice, to make sure that you’re wet enough and suddenly he’s adding another.

You let out a small cry of ecstasy, your eyes fluttering close as he opens you up with his fingers and curls them in you. You grip his shoulders tight, your nails digging into him when you get close to your climax.

He shifts abruptly, his face now between your legs, as you entangle your fingers in his short hair, eliciting a groan from him. You tug at his hair asking for more when you feel his warm breath where you need him the most, the assault from his fingers not stopping while he makes his way from kissing your inner thighs to your clit.

The pleasure intensifies when his tongue brushes against your nub and your back arches, hands leaving him as you twist the sheets beneath you. His tongue continues to work on your pussy just like his fingers.

“D-Dean! Fuck!” You breathe out as you realise you are close to your release. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth but a loud moan leaves your mouth… "Let it go sweetheart.”

The powerful rush takes over your body as you shake with pleasure, his fingers riding out your orgasm as it slowly subsides.

Panting as you come off your high, you pull him up and kiss him, his teeth grazing your lower lip, causing you to moan at the taste of your juices on his tainted lips.

Pulling away, your hands tug on his T-shirt as you look at him with lust blown eyes, “You have too many clothes on.”

“So do you,” You laugh as he slips off your sleeves.

You get off the bed, letting the dress pool around your feet and you step out of it, your chest bare since you hadn’t bothered to wear a bra as the dress was backless, Dean’s eyes following your every move as you walk to the end of the bed.

You sink to your knees on the ground, patting on the bed in front of you with a smirk. He rushes to get in position, his legs on either side of you as he sits in front of you, shrugging his T-shirt off, his eyes darkening at the sight of you sitting on your knees in front of him.

You palm his bulge through the jeans, eliciting a groan, “Fucking tease.”

You pucker your lips, “And it’s okay when you do it?”

“Just- I-I won’t last long if you do.”

You give in to his plea, doing a quick work of freeing him from the confines of his pants and boxers, and you take him in your hand. Dean starts panting as you give his hardened length a few strokes before you dip down your head to give his tip a lick .

Your thumb picks up his precum and smears it before you let your tongue run along his hardened shaft a few times. You take him in your mouth, inching forward until he’s deep in your throat. “Mhm,” he moans, “Fuck Y/N!” He pants as you start choking on him."You look so hot right now.”

You start bobbing your head in response, looking in his eyes as you see him practically melt in front of you. He grips your hair and you hum contentedly, the vibrations from your throat making his eyes roll back as you hold the base in one hand and fondle his balls with another, your saliva lubricating your actions as he grunts and moans. With one hand he clutches the sheets hard as he edges towards release.

But then he gently pushes you away breathily murmuring, “I love your mouth, but I need to come in your pussy.” And you let go of him with a pop.

He picks you up and throws you over the bed, hovering over you once again, but this time you’re both naked and you’re overcome by the need to be filled by something bigger than his fingers.

“Do you want this, Y/N? Want me to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk properly for days?”

You mewl, not able to give a proper answer so you circle your legs around his hips squeezing them, begging him to enter you.

And he lines himself in front of your pussy, sinking deep inside you as an insatiable hunger takes over. You jerk your hips forwards trying to meet with his thrusts, moaning every time he bottoms out before pulling out till only his tip is inside you, his movements quickening with every thrust until he settles on rhythm. His hands are everywhere for a few moments until they stop on your breasts, alternating between kneading the skin and pinching and rolling your nipples. 

You soon get lost in the deep throes of passion as he rams into you, his cock brushing against that sweet spot that makes you feel as if electricity is coursing through your body, his lips are setting fire wherever they touch your skin. “Fuck fuck fuck! That’s it,” you groan. Feeling the knot in your stomach tighten, tethering on the edge, you rasp, “Yes, baby, just like that!” as your nails scratch against the skin on his back.

And in a few more thrusts, you come undone, clenching around him.

“Shit!” He is chasing his release, going faster before he ejaculates, his white seed coating your walls before he pulls out, dropping his head in the crook of your neck as you both try to come down from your high.

He puts his boxers back on before disappearing in the bathroom, coming out a few minutes later with a wet towel.

He cleans you up and you really try to keep quiet, but your mouth isn’t under your control. “You know, even if it led to mind blowing sex, the ring really was too loose.”

Dean smiles, discarding the cloth and covering you up with a blanket. He slides in next to you and lays on his side, pulling you into himself, as he whispers in your ear,

“Don’t worry, I’ll get the right size for the real deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated Xx


End file.
